Allen & Lu
by MaryJames11
Summary: Thought the series could've used some more male OCs. Story about two teenagers, children of two beloved TWD characters, fighting for their life and interacting with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Allen Peletier drove the old, 1981 F 150 truck they found shortly after the farm right behind the Grimes in their car and in front of Glenn and Maggie in the Kia. The radio was softly playing a tape of Bob Dylan, 'Bring It All Back Home' album from well before his mother, Carol, was probably alive. His traveling companion today was the nauseated Lu Dixon who was snoozing beside him.

She'd been like this for days now. Lori suggested that it was from malnourishment. When she did eat it was weird things she claimed that was eatable such as Cattails, Chickweed, Clovers and anything else that pretty much starts with the letter 'C'. Allen, who had been watching her and how she's learned to adapt, thinks it's been the crazy shrooms she's been munching on the past couple days. One would think a girl who's learned from the best survival-man around would know the mushrooms that grow around cow pies cause hallucinations.

Carol rode with Daryl now that Lu can hardly sit up straight for long periods of time. Lu always rode with her uncle otherwise on the bike, only on rare occasions such as this illness would she ride with Allen in the truck. She has not, however, been able to drive the truck or bike yet.

"Tell me why you can't drive yet? It's not that you don't know how because I've seen you. Won't Daryl allow it? Too many people on the road I suppose could be dangerous." He teased.

"I'm not eighteen yet." She started. "When I was eighteen I could take my driver's test."

"Why's that?"

"I got caught driving without a license." She admitted then smiled.

He gawffed. "You got caught sneaking around on your permit, didn't you?"

She looked at him and put her head in her palm. "Not exactly..."

"Okay, okay." He gleemed, "How old were you?"

She hesitated. "A month before I turned fifteen."

He raised a brow. "Want to elaborate a little on that?"

"No!" But the she started again. "Wasn't like I stole the car and no one knew where I was. I was living with my Grandpa Will at the time and I was going to the cabin up in the mountains. I drove the back roads, no one would've caught me."

"Eventually they did." He gawffed.

"You're one to talk. Still driving on your farmer's permit?"

He shrugged. "I'd go in to get my license, but the DMV's never open…"


	2. Chapter 2

The cars stop abruptly in the middle of a clear highway. Everyone gets out to stretch and discuss where they're all headed next after multiple dead ends in the past week or so. Rick and Daryl head out to hunt while everyone else is 'washing their panties'. Lu gives Daryl a look before he leaves with Rick, she not knowing what he said, but it was in that moment he sharpened up again as if she told him he was sounding like Merle (which annoyed Daryl when she'd tell him that).

Allen went to Carol to make sure she was doing fine. She patted him on the shoulder assuring him she was alright and then walked away to do something else. That has been their relationship all winter. Carol has transformed from a timid housewife to a strong mother and friend to everyone in the group; All but Allen it seems.

Allen had changed quite a bit too. After losing Sophia at the farm he only had Carol now to watch over. Carol's doing pretty well for herself and shows it by her attitude and actions now. He's realized he only has to live up to his own expectations and doesn't need to save everyone. Everyone dies. It's life and it happens for a reason.

An hour or so of wandering around trying to look busy passed with little or no effort. He paced around the woods, looked into the trees as if he's looking for a sign when really he should be looking for threats. He smiled at Beth as she handed him a bottle of water and watched her walk away only to look back at the five and a half foot Carl who was also watching her.

Allen gave Carl a look. Not a dirty one but one that two best guy friends would give each other when in the hallway at school when one catches the other checking out their sister. Allen and Beth weren't as close as he was to Lu though. He likes to compare them to how Carl and Sophia were; friends, because they were close in age, that could be something more in the future, that is, if Sophia hadn't died.

The thought of his sister coming out of Hershel's barn gave him shivers again. Even her name still made the hair on his arms raise like when someone unlikely says your crushes name. You just stop and listen to what they have to say about that person you cared so much about.

Carl looked away from Allen and carried on with whatever he was doing. The two young men had become somewhat friends now that _she_ had been gone for eight and a half months now and Allen didn't have Jimmy to chum around with, not that they were every really friends in the first place, Jimmy was always too busy chasing around Beth at the farm before he became walker-bait.

People change though. Carl certainly did for the worst along with Rick and Lori with their thriving relationship. The only ones that showed almost a180 degree improvement since Atlanta was Carol and Daryl. Everyone else has grown stronger since the farm. The only two people who are content with the way they were and have always been since are T-Dog and Allen himself.

Daryl and Rick came back with a plan of action after their little 'hunting' expedition. Everyone thought it was strange until they saw it. A prison. A fortress with walls on the outside of walls. The only problem was that those walls had people coming out of the woodwork.

As others saw it a mighty task at hand, it was Allen who saw it as an opportunity for a new solid chapter in the history books.


End file.
